Dragonsbreath
Dragonsbreath Dragonsbreath is the protagonist. He starts life as one of the Kol'shra, Eolae Durane, and dedicated to his cause he quickly rises up through the ranks, and is in short the perfect servant. Upon collecting his first lives in his Leaving at age 8 (which is unheard of), he has a vivid spiritual caused sickness that baffles and confuses the tribe of Kol'shra. Within a couple of weeks he recovers and collects his third life, with hesitation but when all signs indicate that the sickness has departed, he quickly regains his confidence and abilities, and returns to the rapid growth of his past. Taking his Mon'ale at age 14 he passes amazingly well and enters the ranks of the Kol'shra. A dedicated servant for 3 decades he completes tasks mainly comprised of assassination for the Kol'shra, among them the assassination of the entire royal family of . He earns himself a reputation as a legend among the Kol'shra. During this time he starts a romantic relationship with Kade Farthoni, and she bears two children for him, unaware of her status for many many years. ' 'On a routine task his spiritual side reveals itself once agian, and he kills the two Kol'shraians on his mission with him. He is brought before the Council and they interrogate him and analyse him, and they finally decide to spare his life on Kade's orders and rather supress his spiritual side. After a couple months growing feeling in the Council that he is to dangerous means he is taken to the '' facility where he - along with other rebelious Kol'shra are kept locked up, and drained of power and energy. He eventualy manipulates his magic and breaks free in his spirit form, killing the warden and guards and opening the door to all that swore a blood oath to him, the first members of the not yet existent Order of Jaemal, and with his new brethren sets out to actively find and destroy the Kol'shra. ' '''They spread out throughout the world and whilst travelling to the continent of '' he meet a monk of the Temple of the Daisy, and becomes fast friends quickly. After completing his task he returns to the Temple where the monk has now become the Abbot, having traveled at the summons of his peers for the funeral of the Old Abbot. Taking the name Joel Manuele he trains hard to become a Monk, and eventually starts to explore the powerful magic, and the spirit inside him with the Abbot, who trained at the University of ''. He eventually comes to realise his past as the spirit of a Dragon/High Elf cross and begins to master his newfound powers. He travels to the University as the Abbot has reached the extent of his knowledge, and quickly rises up the ranks as Jaemal Stareyes. 'Whilst at the University he starts a relationship with Laina Blume, a powerful witch that stays with him till the rest of his days. 'Eventually he starts a civil war in the universitie against his followers and friends, and the dean and executives of the University who are mostly members of the Council of Cys, the Dean being a Kol'shra that Dragonsbreath formely knew quite well. He and his mages abandon the University and flee to the Temple of the Daisy, where he sets up the first layers of the strong spells that hide the Temple currently. When he arrives at the Temple, he is made aware of the attack on the Temple for the purpose of the Abbots death, his murder and assassination, and the then election of Joel (Dragonsbreath) as the new Abbot. He sends out summons to all friends and followers of his and a month later when all his men and women are gathered at the temple, he announces his identity the dissouloution of the Order of the Daisy, the instatement of the Order of Jaemal and the subsequent schools of peace and harmony, of shadows and death, and of magic and the arcane. Shocked and stunned his followers where then made to swear or reswear their blood oaths, and a new one to the Order. He then told of the coming '' the end of the cycle of life which was an apocolypse, a mass of the forces of life, and if victorious the begining of a new cycle. ''' '''For the decades to come he fought the servants of Selesai tooth and nail, established treaties and agreements with the races of '' and nations of man, and when the coming '' took place the mortal races where prepared. Over a 7 year long war the armies of Aleassarei fought the forces of Selesai and although it was a tough battle, chances of victory to the armies of Dragonsbreath looked pretty good and even certain towards the end. After the signing of the Treaty of '' Dragonsbreath then marched an army of martyrs into the last and biggest base of Selesai, which they almost destroyed, but died before they did, leaving Dragonsbreath fighting against the last of the Selesai and the Patarai, in which he mortally wounded the Patarai and killed the remaining Selesai but before he could escape he was overpowered by the Patarai and his weakend soul captured and stored in a '', hidden deep below the '' base. Reinforcements came hours later and find a dead army of Selesai and their own dead including the body of Dragonsbreath. They also find the almost dead Patarai, who was captured and teleported to Dragonbreath's War Council where they tried and sentenced him to destruction, and he soul was permenantly destroyed. Centuries later the soul was digged up by a few mad rogue Selesai after a rumured powerful artifact was said to be left in the base, and the soul they implanted into a child using ancient Kol'shraian techniques who was then reclaimed by Humans. And so Dragonsbreath was born again.